


Win One Day

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-10
Updated: 2007-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Win One Day

Title: Win One Day  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Team: Death Eaters  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: HP/DM  
Challenge: #26: Perseverance  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/) , with titling help from [](http://chiralove.livejournal.com/profile)[**chiralove**](http://chiralove.livejournal.com/).

  
~

Win One Day

~

Harry gasped, shocked. There, looking as if he attended Cannon’s games regularly, was Draco.

“Draco?”

Draco smirked. “Just as perceptive as ever, eh, Harry?”

“But, I just left you at work. What are you doing here?”

Draco shrugged. “I decided to see what all the fuss is about,” he said.

“The fuss?”

“Why you and Weasley persist in coming here every week to watch the Cannons lose.”

“They’ll win one day,” Harry said. “It’s called perseverance. Anyway, if you’d like, you can join me. We’ve great seats, and Ron’s working late.”

Draco hid his smile and followed Harry. _Perseverance indeed._

~


End file.
